It Begins with a BANG!
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Everything important in Marissa Cooper’s life had begun with a BANG! Some good and some bad. The following series of events lead to the latest BANG!


BANG!

Everything important in Marissa Cooper's life had begun with a BANG!

Some good and some bad. The following series of events lead to the latest BANG!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Although Marissa had and always will love Ryan- he moved on during their time at college together. He had started dating a really sweet girl named Lily; she had travelled from England to go to college at Berkeley. So with Ryan moving on Marissa decided to do the same; she realised that she couldn't keep mopping around, that Ryan was with someone who treated him right and she could tell that he cared about her. So she found a guy as close to Ryan- _her_ Ryan- as possible, blue eyed and sandy blonde haired. He would have to do. She started to get to know him and he was nuts about her, and to her surprise by the end of college had fallen in love, the perfect romance, but both parties had hidden secrets. During the last week of college Tyler James proposed, yet another BANG!

It began with a bang their final night at college. _Their_ being Ryan and Marissa even if they were dating other people it was always _them_ or _their_ or _our _they were considered a couple without even being one. After the graduation service it was the final night before going back to Newport; Ryan invited Marissa and Tyler over to his dorm for a block party, of course party girl Marissa Cooper couldn't turn down the opportunity to get so drunk she couldn't remember a thing. Tyler had flown home earlier that day with his family so it was just Marissa that evening.

She breezes through the door of Ryan's dorm in a figure hugging pair of jeans accentuating her long legs as they clung perfectly in the right places; all the guys stare as she walks into the already loud party. Her palms began to sweat and she pulls at her floaty top desperately trying to make sure it didn't stick and stuffs her hands into the front pockets of her jeans wishing that she had tied her honey curls up off her neck. As she walks through the door she heads over to Ryan's roommate, Wes, one of they few faces she actually recognises, this was a totally different crowd to whom she usually hung out with. She walks over glancing around to see were Ryan was.

"Hey Wes" she sweetly greets the man she had gotten to know quite well over the past few years.

"Hey Maris" Wes gave her a half smile prompting her next question.

"Where's Ryan?" she puzzles still trying to figure out the expression on his face.

"Probably in his room brooding, Lily broke-up with him." Marissa's face fell at the thought of Ryan sad even if they weren't together she would do anything to make him happy- even if it meant flying half-way around the world to find Lily for him.

"Would you excuse me, I want to check on Ryan."

He responds glumly, "Sure, but I've already tried, he doesn't want to come to the party."

He shrugs and walks off to find another drink. Marissa makes her way down the hall which leads to Ryan's room looking at the empty walls which were once lined with posters of random bands- slowly getting to Ryan's door- the forth on the left, she knocks gently, but loud enough that he would hear over the noise.

"Go away Wes, I DON'T want to come out!" slightly taken aback she called out loudly over the Wolfmother's song -Woman that blasted in the living room.

"Ry, its Marissa, is it okay if I come in I wanted to talk to you?"

She stood outside waiting for a reply; hearing muffled words she opens the door peeking her head in "Sorry I couldn't hear over the noise" she smiled, a fake smile but apparently it fooled Ryan the truth is that she's scared that after college everything will change again and all she wants is to go back to the drama filled high school years- just the fantastic four no less- no more.

"I said that it's okay." he pats for her to sit next to him as he to sits down on the end of his double bed covered in sweat. Sitting down she looks around Ryan's room filled with boxes, bare furniture and blank white walls. The only thing that remains is the swinging punching bag that is hung from the roof. Ryan had already packed to move back home, as had she.

"So" she began slowly knowing that if she pushed it he wouldn't open up at all.

"So what happened?" she didn't want to pry but Ryan needed to talk about it, if he accepted that or not.

"Lily broke up with me, she said something about not wanting to have a long distant relationship." he looked away and Marissa knew that it was really bothering him. He always takes people leaving him really hard; she remembers back to how upset and heartbroken he was after Lindsay left.

"I am sure that within a few hours she will realise the mistake she has made and be begging for you back." she smiles trying to lighten the mood even if it was only a little.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" he said still not convinced of what his former girlfriend had said.

"Because I know that every time we broke up I wanted more than anything to be back with you." she said gently blushing at the thought of how much she really loves him.

"Really?" he began to believe her. "How come you let me go then?"

She paused and thought about the answer to that question, she herself honestly didn't know. "Because, I knew that no matter how much it hurt that it was what was best for you."

He looked into her eyes and he saw the uncertainty in them. "Did you ever miss me?" he asks as he remembers the conversation that he had overheard when Summer had asked her the same question.

She knew she was letting her guard down but she trusts Ryan. "Everyday"

He pauses and looks at his hands "I never stopped missing you either"

She looks into his eyes "Ryan I love you"

He responds with two words that brings back years of memories "Thank you" he smiles as he leans in taking in her scent. As they both lean in it fells right. Their lips hit and in that instant there is no one but them. Ryan slips his tongue into her awaiting mouth. He massages and explores. They break just for a second as Ryan rips off his wife-beater with Marissa's help. And again their lips lock. Ryan pulls back and begins to place a trail of hot kisses along her chest and down to her shirt as he tears it off. Reaching around he undoes her bra and slowly slides it down her long limber arms. As he does this she removes his belt and unzips his jeans, he pulls them off and they land on the floor. He gently lies Marissa down kissing, sucking and licking her breasts. She reaches down to undo her jeans and is met by Ryan's hands. Undoing the button followed by the zip he pulls them off and looks down at her lying there topless. He pushes down his boxers and crawls back on top of her eager- already sweaty and aroused body. She removes her thong and lies there as Ryan looks at her beautifully tanned exposed body. She lifts one leg propping it up and Ryan lies on top of her kissing her intensely and again makes his way sliding himself down along her body. Kissing all the way down he makes his way to nibble on her ears and then down to her chest and her breasts. She sighs in anticipation, which only makes him go slower. He kisses down her stomach and makes his way down further continuing to slip along her now very sweaty body. As he slides she spreads her toned legs allowing him access. He licks her thighs and kisses making his way like slow motion closer to his destination. He kisses more intensely and slips his tongue into her core and massages. She and Ryan had always been good together but goodness he is amazing. She groans his name and he quickly makes his way back up on top of her. He charged himself into her making her gasp in pleasure. As they rock in a heated passion their lips never leave each others, as she reaches her hight she digs her nails into Ryan's back and they both groan in pleasure as Ryan pulses into her. The rocking slows and so does the kisses, into a slowly passionate rhythm. He collapses onto her and removes himself as he rolls off. He had forgotten how good it felt to be with Marissa, how fulfilled she made him feel, like somehow everything would be fine. Marissa now had verification for her missing Ryan, she felt safe when she was with him- like he could protect her from the world- like he was Clarke Kent and she was Lana, he was always there protecting her, no matter what. Marissa snuggles into her lovers' arms as they fall asleep forgetting that anyone exists but them.

_You can't know, oh no  
You can't know  
How much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin  
Looking at you  
And you are looking at me  
And we both know what we want  
Hmmm, so close to giving in_

Feel so nice  
Oh yeah you feel so nice  
Wish I could spend the night  
But I can't pay the price  
Oh no, no

But I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around  
And I can feel your high  
Rocking me inside  
It's too much to hide

I know, oh yes  
I know that we can't   
Be together  
But, I just like to dream  
It's so strange  
The way our paths have crossed  
How we were brought together  
Hmmm, it's written in the stars it seems  


_Feel so nice  
Oh yeah you feel so nice  
I'd love to spend the night  
But I can't pay the price  
Oh no, no_

And I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around  
And I can feel your high  
Touching me inside  
And it's too much to hide

Back to earth  
Where did you take me to  
I know there's no such thing  
As painless love  
Well it'll catch us up  
And we can never win  
But ohhh  
I feel so alive  
Ohhh  
Just wanna hold you  
Hold you so tight

And I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around  
And I can feel your high  
Touching me inside  
And it's too much to hide  
And I'm flying so high  
High off the ground  
When you're around

Marissa found out after that night that she was pregnant. She never told Ryan that she was carrying his babies nor did she tell Tyler that they weren't his- ever. Because Ryan and Tyler looked similar the twins sandy hair and blue eyes never seemed odd.

After that night Ryan got back together with Lily but after being married for 2 years she left him for another man.

Marissa accepted Tyler's proposal and got married in a beautiful wedding, it was a wedding that every little girl dreams of. They moved out to Napa Valley, Tyler's family owns several vineyards out there and as a wedding present they had built them a mansion. That was where they - _they_ being Marissa and Tyler- had raised the twins. Until 8 months ago.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

And earth shattering BANG! Tears through the quite Newport mansion. Waking up in shock a mother rolls over to see that the clock on her bedside table flashes 2:30AM. She runs into her 16 year old daughters room closest to hers. As she turns the light on she sees an empty bed, "Monti? Montinique?" she calls her daughters name wandering further into the room painted pale dirty pink, she looks around at the paintings of Paris and crisp white old- fashioned furniture, a room which to some degree resembled the room she had when she lived next door to the Cohens; when her family was still together. She walks around to the other side of the bed to find her daughter with a towel soaked in blood wrapped around her head and a gun lying besides her. "MONTINIQUE!" she cries her precious daughters name and collapses onto the ground besides her lifeless daughter. She unwraps the towel to see her face, her beautiful face; she looks so much like her father. She moves her daughter onto her lap "Monti, Monti No Montinique." she cried as she rocked her baby girl. She remembers when her daughter was 4- she was always in trouble and she would call after her the same thing _Monti, Monti No Montinique mommy said NO. _ She hugs her limp body close and feels the warmth that lingers there. She takes in her inert daughters scent, Coco Mademoiselle- Chanel, she like her had always loved Chanel. Her tear filled eyes looking at her baby's face. She pushes back the long straight sandy blonde strands laced across her face hiding her daughters' delicate features. She hears a quiet voice from the adjoining door between the twins' side-by-side rooms "Mom?"

She knows it is Montinique's twin sister Aeirabella. "Baby, I need you to go and call the ambulance and tell them to hurry."

"Mommy what happened?" She questioned, as her voice grows closer to where Marissa Cooper holds her daughter. She gasps as she sees her sister, "no, no mommy no." she cries. A mother looks up her daughter, the pain, anger and hurt etched in her little girls face. A daughter looks down at her mother, her eyes filled with tears as she watches her sister's dead body being cradled. Marissa repeats herself "Bella, I need you to go and call the ambulance and tell them to hurry, please" she looks in to her daughters' eye begging her.

The teenager runs out of the room as fast as she can. Dialling 911-

The operator answers, "Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

Aeirabella stutters, "please come, please hurry my sister killed herself, there's blood everywhere, what do I do, what do I do? Please help me."

"Okay take a deep breath, where are you?"

I takes Aeirabella a few seconds to realise that she needs to tell her where to come to, "um, we live at 1897 Regent Place, in Pelican Cove Estate."

She listens as the operator types into the computer "Okay, who is with your sister?"

"Our mom is sitting on the ground hugging her."

"Okay and ambulance and the police are on they're way, they should be there in 5 minutes."

Aeirabella whispers into the phone overcome with terror, "Thank you mam."

She hangs up and runs back into her mom and her sister.

"They're coming mom" she calls out as she runs back into the room. She watches her mom as she looks down at her sister, "Thank you baby."

She drops down to the floor next to her mom. Marissa holds Montinique close to her chest and Aeirabella traces her sisters' face with her finger. The girls look almost identical except for one thing- Aeirabella has a little beauty spot on her cheek under her right eye. She closes her eyes as she feels the place where the bullet penetrated and thoughts rush through her head, _how could she leave me? What do I do without her? What are we going to do? I should have stopped her. I am an idiot- I'm her twin I should have know. I should have known. _She lies her head on her sister stomach and cries out hope that she can hear her, "no NO! No no no DON'T leave me, don't leave. Please Monti PLEASE. I love you I love you. Don't go!" she wails and Marissa bends down and kisses her head to try and comfort her. She takes in her animate daughters scent, the perfume she had to have, Princess by Vera Wang she loved it. Montinique always loved Chanel and Aeirabella loves Vera Wang, pretty much anything. As she tried to comfort her daughter the same thoughts ran through her head _how could she leave me? What do I do without her? What are we going to do? Why? I should have stopped her. I am an idiot- I'm her mom I should have know. I should have known. _

Just as the operator had said- in 5 minutes the police were there. Hearing them pull up Aeirabella runs down to unlock the door wiping her eyes and show them where her sister lays lifeless.

Police arrive, and so does the ambulance. She wouldn't let go of her daughter. "Please mam, we need to take her." The officers beg. They lift her body onto the stretcher and wheel her away from where her devastated mother stands. Aeirabella runs into her moms empty arms "mommy, mommy" she cries as she pushes her head into her mother chest sobbing.

The dark haired police officer walks into her bedroom he smells of coffee and smoke and has the remanence of cheeto dust on his shirt.

"Mam, I'm Sergent Winchester; are you the young ladies mother?" she nods yes.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure"

"What is her name?"

"Montinique Aeiriana Cooper"

"How old is she?"

"16"

"Has she been home all night?"

"No, um, Tyler came and picked Monti up for pizza but she has been home since 8:30"

"Who is Tyler?" he question staring up from where he was writing down her responses.

Marissa didn't want to tell him that he was their dad, because he wasn't. Aeirabella answers bitterly "He's our father"

"Do you know why she would do this?"

"No, no- am I a bad mother?"

"No mam-do you know where she got the gun?" she shakes her head no.

"No I don't know"

"Honey do you know why you're sister would do this?" he says addressing Aeirabella. She nods slowly and looks into her mother eyes.

"Why?" the police officer asked, Marissa looks at her daughter.

She begins slowly looking down afraid that her sister would be mad for telling that he would be mad for telling "Something happened to her, to both of us but I can't tell you"

"Honey you need to tell us" she shakes her head stubbornly no. In that way she is a lot like Ryan too, they are both just as steadfast.

"Is their anyone that can advise you?"

"Yes I'll go call him." walking out of the room she dials a very familiar number

"Marissa, what's wrong it's 3AM?"

"Ryan our daughter killed herself," she rambled out so fast not even she understood what she said.

"Whoa whoa, slow down we don't have a daughter have you been drinking?" he asks because she is slurring slightly and sniffling.

"We do; Ryan Monti killed herself" she instantly regretted letting her 17 year old secret slip.

"What are you talking about? Monti- Monti WHAT?!"

"Ryan I need you and Sandy to come straight away."

"Okay we'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and walks back over to where Aeirabella is snuggled up in a ball on her sister bed, crying.

"Mom, I am so sorry I never thought that she would do it, I should have stopped her, I should have tried harder to stop him. But I didn't know she had the gun I swear" she rambled as her mother held her.

"What do you mean stop him?"

She buries her head and speaks so quietly it's almost un-auditable "Mom--- I-I- can't --tell you --we promised."

Ryan and Sandy walk through the door Ryan looks around the room and rushes over to where Marissa and Aeirabella are sitting on the bed. And Sandy starts to talk to the officers in Montinique's room. As Ryan makes his way over to them Aeirabella stands up to hug Ryan.

Ryan and both the girls have always been close, Marissa felt bad keeping them from their real dad, so she made sure that he was involved in every part of their life, everything important- every birthday, every Chrismukkah she had at the Cohens, swimming carnivals, athletic days, sporting events and plays. When she and the girls would visit they would go into his work and help with the interior designs for the house he was modelling. Since they had moved back to Newport after Tyler and her separated they had gotten even closer, Marissa loved seeing Ryan interact with his little girls.

He whispers into her ear, "Shh, shhh Bella it's okay." Marissa stands and he wraps his other arm around her protectively.

The Sergent Winchester walks over to them and extends his hand, "You must be Tyler." he responds stunned but shakes the officer's hand anyway "No, I'm Ryan" the Sergent shakes his head "Sorry it's just the girls look so much like you." Marissa avoids eye contact.

After a silence Marissa clears her throat, "He is their father"

Ryan turns around stunned and Aeirabella looks up at her mom wide-eyed.

"What do you mean that Ryan here is their father? What happened to Tyler?"

"The twins are Ryan's not Tyler's"

"I'm confused," the police officer stated and she gets annoyed at having to explain it bluntly.

"How hard is it Ryan and I made Aeirabella and Montinique the final night of college, Tyler doesn't know that they aren't his and neither did the girls or Ryan until now." The look on Ryan's face is utter confusion so she looks down at her daughters face.

"Ryan Atwood is my father?" she says overwhelmed "RYAN ATWOOD is my father?!" Her mother closed her eyes expecting Aeirabella to throw a fit; both the girls have her temper. She imagines what she would say if her mother had told her what she had just told her own daughter now. But as usual her daughters' response stuns her-

"Thank you mommy thank you." she hugs her mom and turns to Ryan, "Thank you Ryan thank you, I love you dad I love you so much."

They look back at the officer who obviously isn't used to the scandal, controversy and confusion of being Newport pod kids with infinity pools. Back when they lived here as teenagers they pretty much expected the unexpected on a daily basis - Dating pseudo aunts, illegitimate daughter, affairs, and being pretty sure some how everyone is related. Becoming sailors, fishermen, ending up in juvie, being almost shipped off to a metal institution. OD's, Crazy people by the name of Oliver, mom's dating ex-boyfriends, Re-hab, therapy, bankruptcy, Hawaii, Paris, Palm Springs, LA, Hollywood, The Vegas, Miami. Retirement centres, shuffleboard action, malted Metamucil, everyone in Newport being borderline alcoholics. Friends, Family, True love, First loves, Making love, Lesbian loves, Parents, Harbor, the Bait Shop, Comic books. Hot tubs, threesomes going on in the bedroom or the bathroom, high school sweet hearts, college applications, acceptance and rejection letters. I-max, finding your savior- the man you want to spend the rest of your life with, Aunts working in strip clubs, juice bars, The Valley, Being trapped in a mall. Criminals, The beach, Catalina, Deaths, Sisters, Brothers, Taylor, the Dean, Senior year, Volchok, Johnny, Surfing, Stealing, Chilli, Ché, Brown, Anna, Pancakes, Berkeley, RISD. Road trips, TJ, Spring break, Zach, Alex, DJ, Luke, play station, games about like Pirates or like Ninjas, New years, Penthouses, The Nanna. Thai food, stolen bunnies, hippie fazes, vibrating at high frequencies, plastic horses, care bears and care bear stares, the Summer Breeze/The Gimmie Sex, K-pop stars, interventions, extortionists, a Spiderman kiss in the rain. Ex-girlfriends that are no longer allowed in the red states, Death Breath Seth, jokes at completely inappropriate times, yamclause, menorahs and candy canes, really bad golfing, Surf nazis, Bar Mitzvahs, rage blackouts. Pudding, sleazy hotels, strip poker, fugitive-former-flames, model homes, burnt down offices, Brothers by the name of Trey, Depositions, Guns, Funerals, hospital, fundraises, Bagels and schemer, coffee, dry cereal, car crashes, parties, sailing away. Chino, Theresa, babies, losing babies or not, drugs, alcohol, Atomic County, Demon Water-polo players, the wicked witch of the west-coast, Portland, the gruesome twosome, Mansions, gardeners and the fantastic four. Life in Newport is and never has been dull, all these things pretty much contributed to things being a _NORMAL day_.

**So I guess this is my new story, it's a little different to my usual stories but I am enjoying writing it. It's sort of therapy, seeing what Montinique did from someone else's perspective. PLEASE review! If you don't review I wont keep writing- and that will break my heart. Lovies Shar-Lyn x **

**PS- their names are: **

**Montinique Aeiriana Cooper - Monti **

**Aeirabella Madison Cooper - Bella**

**Oh, and the song is Flying High by Jem. **

**I also have an apology to make, I am so SORRY I have posted any new chapters lately, I have been so busy. The week before last was PLANET SHAKERS! YAY! If you don't know what that is it is a massive Christian youth conference. It is so awesome! And As always Reggie Dabbs was just wonderful, if you ever have the opportunity to hear him speak, do anything to get there. OK? Yeah and I've been babysitting heaps and then I went to my Grandparents for a couple of days. So do you forgive me? **

**X **


End file.
